


Anyone Who Knows You

by Gelsey



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Harry is gay with Thomas. Murphy knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Who Knows You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for a First Kiss Meme.

Harry chuckled in amusement as he staggered back to his second-hand but oh-so-comfortable couch, collapsing onto it and handing Murphy another bottle of Mac’s self-brewed ale. Warm, of course; Mac would kill him if he served it cold.

“So Thomas is really … and they all think …” Murphy broke out into giggles again, something completely out of place for her, but that signaled just how much she’d had to drink.

He snorted his laughter. “Yes. Not that everyone else doesn’t think I’m gay as well,” he said. “Even had a client the other day who had heard I was.”

“Anyone who knowsh you knowsh you’re not,” Murphy said, slurring her words as she patted him on the arm.

“Thanks, Murph, but it’s not like I have anything that can refute it with.” He looked at her, a mite sadly, she thought, and she felt a pang. Drunk enough to act on her feelings without thinking about them, she leaned over and kissed him gently. “I thought we weren’t …” he looked down at her, eyes confused.

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” she replied.


End file.
